Contradiction
by Hexell
Summary: Six months later, she was tired of having opposite opinions. She was also tired of letting him in all the time. So she chooses to play a game. HP/HG, not romantic.


A/N: While taking a break from my longest projects, I just had this _thing_ in my head and could not, by any means get rid of it. It's ambiguous and has a dry sense of humour. Also: semi-mature themes, containing a fingering scene and several sexual innuendos.

I cannot see Harry and Hermione as romantically involved with each other but that only enhances my strong desire to manipulate them into becoming fuck buddies.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I use them in any other sense than a purely entertaining one. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Contradiction **

**Mad'moiselle X.**

Hermione sighed yet again. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched the man pace in front of her. They were alone at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, where the happiness of the victory still lingered six months later. She was tired by his constant mumbling and considered shoving the Daily Prophet down his throat. It would be messy, though.

For six months she lived with him. For six months she constantly heard his complaints about decisions in the Ministry of Magic. For six months she watched him work harder than ever. For six months she would see Snape coming over on Fridays to teach him Occlumency. For six months, on Fridays, she watched him get better. For six months she fed them a glass of Firewhisky afterwards. For six months she took Snape to the door, nodded curtly at him and set up the wards again. For six months she countered his opinions with her own. For six months it was only him and her in a now clean house, while Ginny and Ron would both play Quidditch. For six months she fought back when he was wrong.

After six months, she was tired.

"I asked the Governors to reconsider my request of enforcing a level A rule against discrimination. They refused again. I forgot, you think it's a bad idea, don't you?"

"No, Harry, I think you are right."

He stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"You what? For six months you disagreed with me, telling me it would be pointless as no one would agree to it and _now_ you agree with me?"

"Yes. I think it could be beneficial."

"No. No, no, no! Tell me I'm wrong."

"Why? You are right."

"No, Hermione. Fight back. Don't just agree with me."

"You. Are. Right."

He stood in front of her, looking at her tired expression through his round glasses.

"Tell me I am wrong, Give me arguments."

"You are right, Harry."

He bent over her, taking her chin between his fingers. He looked at her long and hard.

"Contradict me, Hermione, like I'm used to you."

She returned the look and narrowed her eyes.

"You are perfectly right, Harry."

He kissed her hard on the lips; his hand grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. She didn't answer to his kiss and he whispered against her lips.

"Don't die on me, Hermione. Contradict me. Tell me I am wrong."

"No. You are right; as right as you can get."

He kissed her again, one of his hands travelling to her breast and pinching her nipple hard. She refrained herself from moaning.

"You're lying, I can feel it. Tell me how wrong I am, tell me there is no way in Hell my request would ever be reconsidered as it is pointless, useless..."

He kneaded her breast.

"Stupid. Tell me it's a stupid idea."

When she answered, her tone was calm and unaffected.

"I agree with your previous statements, it is a great idea."

He growled and kissed her forcefully; his tongue massaged hers as he opened her first three buttons, allowing her breasts to fall out of her shirt. She pushed him and slapped him hard. She stood up and pulled the sides of her shirt back together. Hermione started walking towards him, her look determined and her lips no allowing themselves to create the slightest smile. Eventually, he reached the wall and she grabbed his face, holding it tight as she spoke.

"Don't use sex against me, Harry. I am tired of fighting you, tired of trying to prove myself right. You want it to be reconsidered? Fine, I agree with you. You are right for asking that, right for every other problem you had for the past six months. You are right in everything you have ever voiced. Now fuck off!"

She turned and headed to the stairs, stopping when his hands snaked themselves around her neck. She closed her eyes and felt him come ever so close, his fingers resting on her flat abdomen and his lips dangerously close to her ear.

"Argue back."

"No."

He sighed and his fingers found their way in her jeans, caressing her sensitive skin through the thin layer of silk.

"Let's check something. _Spew_ is stupid."

"Yes."

"Snape is incredibly hot."

One of his fingers traced the wet slit up and down.

"Yes, he is."

"You want to blow him."

"Yes."

"You want both Snape and I to take you at the same time."

His digit entered her briskly and started moving in and out.

"Oh, yes."

"Your first was Sirius, back in fifth year."

"Indeed."

Two of his fingers bent inside her and she tried her hardest not to moan and keep her knees straight, as he pumped them in and out at a maddening speed.

"You think what I do is wrong."

"Yes."

"You think what I do is right."

"Yes."

"You don't love me."

His thumb brushed against her clit and she lost it, curling her toes on the cold floor to steady herself. She kept her judgment clear, though.

"No, I don't."

He sighed deeply and removed his fingers, raising them to his mouth and sucking them lightly.

"I don't get it. You are still rational, even while I finger you. Hermione... you chose all of a sudden to agree to me."

She buttoned her jeans and turned to face him, her expression still stern.

"You are right, yet again."

She kissed his cheek and sat back on the sofa as he resumed his pacing. He came to a stop and looked at her gravely.

"Tell me there you lied at least five times when agreeing to me."

"You are right."

"Wait. You never lied to me."

"And... you are right."

He covered his face with both his palms and sat down in the armchair. He heard familiar footsteps echoing through the living room. He raised his eyes and found Snape's somewhat amused expression. He swore loudly.

"You are a failure, Mister Potter. For six months, I have tried to teach you how to control your mind and albeit my efforts, you are completely helpless."

"How much of that have you seen?"

"Everything."

"And you are not offended by Hermione saying she wanted us to _take_ her in the same time?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Tell me, Mister Potter, what is it that I teach you?"

"Occlumency?"

Harry looked at him. Severus returned his look and they both stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

"I don't get it."

Hermione sighed loudly and stood up, yanking back his head. She licked his ear shell and felt him shiver under her tongue's caress.

"It's a..."

She bit his earlobe and whispered, the cold air chilling Harry to his very core.

"...mind game."

* * *

A/N: Leave an opinion if you find it worthy of it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
